saltypediafandomcom-20200215-history
Trouble Man
Trouble Man 'is a character edit of Iori Yagami from the ''King of Fighters series. He was created by author DrKelexo, who based the template off the version of Iori created by Vans. Gameplay Trouble Man plays very similarly to the way Iori does, very aggresive and rushdown-oriented, though he has a much more looser/combo-oriented style and includes references/jokes in his attacks. He's supplied with EX specials. Movelist * '''Gunslinger - :: Trouble Man shoots out a random projectile that originates from Doom engine games (various projectiles from Doom, Hexen, Heretic and Strife, Lost Souls, Pinky Demons, even a Doom Barrel). at an angle. The button used in the command determines the angle of the shot (most of these bounce off the ground). The EX version shoots three instances at three different angles. * Over the Shoulder - :: Trouble Man does the third part of Iori's Aoihana (that being a leap smash hammer punch). The EX move is followed by two more hits, flashing O PLZ with each successful hit. Can be also done mid-air. * Harassed - :: Trouble Man does his variant of Iori's Kototsuki In. The EX version has invincibility properties and on successful hit has Trouble Man shove his opponent to the ground. * Texas Tornado - :: A multi-hit variant of Iori's Oniyaki. Can be also done mid-air. The EX version has invincibility properties and ends in a kick that ground bounces the opponent. Lv.1 Super Moves * Super Bitch - :: Trouble Man summons a pillar explosion, with the button used in the command determining where he summons it. * Just Stop - :: A counter super. Trouble Man morphs into The Oracle from Strife that explodes on counter. * Around The World - :: Trouble Man does a powered variant of the Saotome Crush. * Stellar - :: Trouble Man grabs his opponent mid-air and ends up throwing him/her to himself (as the opponent ends up warping the screen). Lv.2 Super Moves * Israel's Son - :: Trouble Man summons the Spider Mastermind from Doom. Spiderdemon's drop is an overhead. * Burrito - :: Trouble Man shoots an unblockable ground projectile that transforms his opponent into a Burrito for TM to eat. * Pure Massacre - :: Trouble Man does a series of manic slashes while channeling Hwa Jai. * Even Flow - :: Trouble Man spins mid-air, and his spin can be controlled. Trivia * Trouble Man was part of a series proposed by Vans, where everyone was invited to take his Iori Yagami and create completely bizarre edits of him. NMori Yagami and Zeori were other edits created during this event. * Trouble Man infrequently appears on SaltyBet, though is still rather well known among the community. He infamously took a round off Arrange_Unknown in one match against her. * He's named after the ending song of Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge OVA series, also used as the theme song of japanese home ports of Night Warriors. Fittingly, his palettes are all based on Darstalkers characters (even including Shadow and Marionette, two characters mostly seen by morphing into other characters) * A second version of the character, called "Trouble Man, Part 2", was released in 2018. Category:Characters Category:Edit characters Category:Edits based on another Mugen creation Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:Joke Characters